


Dentists Are Satan But Mark His Words This One Is Hot As Hell

by CanoeingNinjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: (as is jackson), I'll see myself out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cuz im a sucker for puns, i just wrote it to pun, it's not graphic at all trust me, this is just a mess of lame puns and crack pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin
Summary: Okay, so maybe Jackson is a bit of a drama queen but he really really hates the dentist. Dentists are Satan and going to hell for checkups should not be a thing.-Jackson has a mental handbook for How To Approach [insert scenario]. Metaphorically flipping through the nonexistent pages, he finds the How To Approach Scoring A Date With Your Crush section woefully useless. It goes as follows:Step 1: Get his numberStep 2: Freak outStep 3: Spend the rest of your days contemplating what to sendStep 4: Dissolve into a sobbing pile of mush over your inability to send a simple textStep 5: Keep crying





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsune_no_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune_no_ko/gifts).



The sharp tang of antiseptic and latex fills the air, rushing into Jackson's nostrils every time he inhales, torturing him as the (very unwelcome) smell of death and dentists permeates his lungs. He _could_ theoretically breathe through his mouth to avoid the vile stench, but the cold air would just reduce him to an embarrassing mess hacking his lungs out until a receptionist eventually gets tired of filming him and actually helps him only to fail because she can't really do anything, after which she'll start to panic and maybe call an ambulance all while Jackson won't stop coughing because every cough makes him inhale a large gulp of cold air that would irritate his throat and make him cough even more until he eventually runs out of the air conditioned -30 degrees (Celsius, not Fahrenheit. Fahrenheit makes no sense. Fahrenheit is F and F is for fail so Fahrenheit is a fail and no one should ever use it) and breathes in normal room temperature air. Provided he doesn't die of shame before that.  
  
Or maybe he's just overthinking. He has a tendency to do that.  
  
He's virtually alone, just him holding his phone in a death grip, spread out on a large empty sofa tucked in a corner with an old lady at the opposite end of the room taking off and putting on her dentures. Again. And again. And again. Normally, he'd be royally pissed. Seriously, that shit is annoying. But not today. Divine intervention made it so. Or demonic, depending on how you choose to view it. In his opinion, it's definitely demonic.  
  
He hears the loud soul saliva sucking device, accompanied with the harsh screech of metal scratching against teeth. _I am a man, a manly ass man. Men do not get scared of stupid things like the dentist._ His hands clutch his phone even tighter still, flexing his muscles in an effort to convince himself that yes, he is a manly man. Biceps, triceps, toned forearms; damn he's fit. And manly. Very manly. And very not afraid. Not afraid at all. Just... worried for his privacy.  
  
See dentistry is a very intimate affair. It's someone poking and prodding your insides. Not _that_ way. As in the skeletons-are-inside-the-body-so-that's-technically-my-insides way. Also teeth are inside the mouth so that counts too.  
  
The screeching stops.  
  
Footsteps echo down the corridor.  
  
A nurse.  
  
"Jackson Wang?" He calls, eyes flicking from the paper in his hands to the barely filled waiting area before him.  
  
Shit.  
  
Jackson freezes, startled by the voice of the demon. It takes a while for him to register what he said, but he does. At like, the third time he called. Flashing a wide, faker-than-legos-in-a-wild-jungle smile at him, he jumps up from his seat and turns to greet him.  
  
"Oh uh - Jackson! Yeah! That's - that's me, Jackson. Wang. Jackson Wang." He sincerely thanks his tongue, for never working whenever it is needed. "Sorry I -"  
  
The nurse, by some small mercy, ignores his useless stuttering, simply directing him to Satan's dungeon the room.  
  
"This way please."  
  
There is no escape from hell. Satan is here for him. And his soul. And money. Mostly the money.  
  
Every squeal of his sneakers against the rubbery floor feels like a note to his death march. The sheets of paper cradled in the nurse's arm rustle gently as they bounce lightly with every step taken. Kind of like a companion piece to his tragic final song. Let it be known that Jackson Wang is the world's biggest drama queen (after Sirius Black) and aspiring poet.  
  
They stop at one of the many nondescript wooden doors, transparent card holders filled with the names Dr Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung stuck on the wall beside it. The nurse slides open the door to reveal a lanky figure resting against a table. He doesn't seem to notice the new arrivals, too distracted by his phone screen.  
  
"Mark-hyung, _the patient_ ," the nurse says in a clipped tone.  
  
"Huh?" Lanky Dude looks up in surprise.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see you there. I'm Mark and I'll be your dentist for today," he smiles at Jackson and gestures to the nurse, "The nurse who led you here is my nurse/assistant Jinyoung."  
  
He has a vague thought of _oh so that's Jinyoung_ but it's quickly overshadowed by _oh no he's hot_ and _10/10 would bang._ Jackson's not blind, he knows quality when he sees it. Well shite. He is a manly ass man. God damn is that manly ass hot.  
  
First off, Jackson would really really like to touch Mark's hair. Soft and fluffy, it's dyed a weird shade of pale dusty purplish grey that perfectly complements his fair, probably just as soft skin. Not to mention it would look great next to his own blonde head. Judging by his face, the dude is probably Aphrodite's offspring or something. That would explain a lot. Especially the pretty pink lips. He's not a pervert, he just knows how to appreciate beauty when he sees it, okay?  
  
So, caught up in the overwhelming attractive demi-god Adonis reincarnate that is Mark, Jackson mindlessly lets himself be ordered to the chair of death. It feels like a dream, being in such a hellish place with an angel.  
  
Even as the foul smelling bib is placed on him, the spell doesn't break. Jackson's eyes remain fixated on Mark, uncaring of the blue mask that covers his face from nose down. His eyes are gorgeous too. The sunglasses they give him to shield him from the glare of the teeth lighter thingy (Jackson isn't a dentist so there is no reason why he would know what it's called, _he is not dumb, he just never had a reason to find out_ ) does nothing to dim the light of the heavens surrounding Mark. The poking and prodding of thin metallic weapons don't even bother him. They can't, not when it's Mark using them.  
  
The session goes by in a flash, most of it a blur with the exception of the breathtaking face. It ends with a slip of paper and a soft smile, both courtesy of Mark Tuan, god's gift to the world. And, for the first time in his 22 years of existence, he sulkily drags his feet when leaving.  
  
He comes to a conclusion. Jackson Wang is a manly ass man. Jackson Wang is also gay as fuck. Scratch that, make it gay as double fuck for a certain Mark Tuan.  
  
**King Puppy  [1.12pm]**  
oh my god  
oh my god  
dude  
dude  
dude  
[image attached]  
he gave me his number on a piece of paper  
aND SAID SEE YOU TOMORROW HE ASKED ME ON A DATE IS THIS REAL LIFE  
DUDE  
BRO  
MATE  
HYUNG  
WHERE YOU  
HYUNGGGGGGGGG  
HYUNG  
HYUNG  
HYUNG  
ill keep spamming u till you answer  
HYUNG  
JAEBUM HYUNG  
BBOY KING  
JBBOY KING  
heh geddit?  
cuz like jb  
and bboy  
so jbboy  
HYUNG WHERE ARE YOU  
DONT LEAVE ME  
  
Despite times call for desperate measures.  
  
**King Puppy  [1.20pm]**  
Oi Im Jaebum  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.20pm]**  
Yah mind your language  
  
Awh yis.  
  
**King Puppy  [1.20pm]**  
HYUNG YOU'RE ALIVE  
WHERE WERE YOU I WAS HAVING A CRISIS  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.21pm]**  
I was busy  
Jackson  
He's a dentist  
He's going to extract your teeth  
That is not a date  
  
**King Puppy  [1.21pm]**  
MINOR DETAILS  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.22pm]**  
*Very major detail  
  
**King Puppy  [1.22pm]**  
EXCUSE ME HYUNG BUT WHO IS THE MORE SOCIALLY EPT PERSON HERE  
THATS RIGHT ITS ME  
ITS A DATE IF I SAY IT IS  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.22pm]**  
Watch it  
I'm still your hyung  
And please, proper punctuation  
"That's"  
"It's"  
  
**King Puppy  [1.23pm]**  
okok sorry  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.23pm]**  
Capitalise  
  
**King Puppy  [1.23pm]**  
I REFUSE  
YADA  
NEIN  
Carl Marx-ssi would not approve  
  
**King Puppy  [1.30pm]**  
hyung?  
  
**King Puppy  [1.31pm]**  
STOP IGNORING ME  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.31pm]**  
Received 1:31pm  
  
**King Puppy  [1.31pm]**  
HYUNG  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.32pm]**  
Jesus christ go suck Mark's dick or something just leave me alone  
Unlike you I actually have work to do  
  
**King Puppy  [1.32pm]**  
like what  
suck ur mystery bf's dick?  
☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ☞  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.33pm]**  
Go to hell  
  
**King Puppy  [1.33pm]**  
☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ☞

* * *

  
"Jinyoung-ah."  
  
"Yes, hyung?"  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
"You don't even know him."  
  
Mark sighs sagely like the old man he is (or isn't, Jinyoung's still debating), "Love is love, my young dongsaeng."  
  
"You say it like I'm not already dating," Jinyoung scoffs.  
  
"Im Jaebum does not count."  
  
"Im Jaebum totally counts."  
  
"Im Jaebum did not first meet you in a dental clinic."  
  
"Im Jaebum has great teeth."  
  
"Im Jaebum is thus not counted."  
  
"Im Jaebum -"  
  
"Is here," said Im Jaebum interrupts, "to save his boyfriend from the clutches of my best friend's crush."  
  
Im-hates-skin-ship-Jaebum casually slings an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder, herding him out of the room and away from a confused Mark.  
  
The moment they're gone, Mark's phone lights up.  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.00pm]**  
Im Jaebum would like to remind Mark Tuan that Jackson Wang is in love with Mark Tuan and Mark Tuan will die a slow and painful death if he hurts Jackson Wang  
  
**Markie-pooh  [6.00pm]**  
Youre kidding  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.00pm]**  
*you're  
  
**Markie-pooh  [6.00pm]**  
YOU MEAN TO SAY HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME TOO???  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.01pm]**  
Received 6:01pm  
  
**Markie-pooh  [6.01pm]**  
YAH IM JAEBUM  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.02pm]**  
! Message not sent  
  
**Markie-pooh  [6.02pm]** **  
** I hate you

* * *

  
Jackson is fine. He is totally, completely, perfectly, absolutely fine. Big metal needles don't scare him. At all. Nope nope nope. Jackson Wang is a brave, dashing young man who fears nothing. Not even sharp pointy sticks designed to inflict maximum pain. Downsized swords really. And he's a fencer, so swords don't scare him, no matter that he isn't wearing armour.  
  
"It may feel a bit uncomfortable, but it's better than enduring the pain of extraction without anaesthetic," Mark had told him as he applied some weird numbing paste on his gums, "But if at any time you feel like you can't bear it, just let me know."  
  
At first it was fine, just a tiny, slightly uncomfortable prick. "Everything will be alright," he'd thought.  
  
Everything was not alright.  
  
Deep, piercing pain (no shit Jackson) lanced through his gums (inner Jaebum-hyung please shut up). The needle drilled in, torturing a poor poor Jackson who did nothing to deserve such suffering.  
  
Which brings us to the present — a plane of existence in which Jackson Wang is definitely not screaming.  
  
He feels betrayed. "If you can't bear it just let me know," how very helpful. His high-pitched not-screaming-maybe-just-a-long-continuous-whine sure as hell signals his state of agony. But did they do anything? No. God save him he is _dying._

  
"That's it... Just focus on Mark-hyung's beautiful half-covered face," Jinyoung murmurs, firm grip on his chin holding his head still. "You're doing very well."  
  
Whatever Jinyoung's idea of "very well" is, he needs to raise his standards. Jackson is not exactly "very well" at the moment.  
  
"Hey," Mark calls out, "it's almost over, just a _bit_  more."  
  
Strangely, Jackson finds himself comforted by Mark's words. Maybe it's Mark's voice that makes all the difference, low and soothing, pleasant and relaxing. Or maybe Jackson's biased. Mostly the latter. Either way, it works.  
  
Jackson focuses his watery eyes – from the glare of the lights, _not_ due to the pain – on the exposed upper area or Mark's face. That face is 100% confirmed magical. He can attest to it, the pure majesty of it ridding him of 99.999% of the pain. Granted, the needle was taken out at that time. But still.  
  
The needle withdraws and disappears from his vision. All is well, it's over.  
  
Inner Jaebum-hyung smirks, leaning over his shoulder, _"Bitch you thought."_  
  
Alas, small naive Jackson noticed not the large torture device refilled and back for more. Relief was a lie.  
  
"Jackson-ssi," Mark gently taps his jaw with the hand not holding the death contraption, "please open your mouth."  
  
Hell is still hell, even if Satan looks like a beautiful archangel wielding a flaming sword about to cut him down.

* * *

  
When Jackson leaves the clinic, he's dribbling a disgusting mix of blood and saliva that's just barely absorbed by the paper towel offered to him because apparently God is a dick and makes a drooling, numb mouthed Jackson Mark's last impression of him. Praise be.

* * *

  
The clinic's pleasantly silent, the click of a mouse as Mark updates computerised files and Jinyoung quietly cleans the tools. It works, neither of them being particularly talkative people.  
  
Click.  
  
Mark spins his chair to face Jinyoung. He stares into a space beyond his colleague, eyes focused on something visible only to him.  
  
"Jinyoung."  
  
"What is it, hyung?"  
  
"He's single. I'm single. Logically speaking we should date."  
  
"Please do us all a favour and buy a new brain."  
  
_"Excuse me,_ this brain topped the cohort."  
  
"... Get help."  
  
"Another dose of Jackson Wang will do."

 

* * *

  

He's moping. The great Jackson Wang, King Wild and Sexy.  
  
**King Puppy  [01.37am]**  
hyung  
hyung  
my big strong reliable hyung thats always here for me~  
where you  
jaebum hyung  
jb hyung  
j hyung  
gay hyung  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.40am]**  
What the fuck  
It's almost 2am why are you still awake  
Go sleep  
Stop bugging me  
  
**King Puppy  [1.40am]** **  
** 2PM AYEEEEEEE

 **Im Jaebum  [1.40am]**  
I'm blocking you  
Also it's 2am now not 2pm idiot  
  
**King Puppy  [1.41am]** **  
** NO WAIT  
DONT  
THIS IS IMPORTANT  
I SWEAR  
LIKE THE WORLD IS ENDING AND IM GONNA COMBUST KIND OF IMPORTANT  
(i know u were still up watching youtube lol)  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.41am]**  
Shut up  
What do you want  
  
**King Puppy  [1.41am]**  
haihai  
how does one get a dentists phone number  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.42am]**  
By asking nicely  
And treating me to lunch for a week  
  
**King Puppy  [1.42am]**  
ha like id waste my money on you  
wait  
what the fuck  
WhAT THe FUcK  
YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER WHAT  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.42am]**  
Hm I wonder  
  
**King Puppy  [1.43am]**  
HYUNG DONT TEASE ME  
TELL ME  
I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED  
THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.43am]**  
Ah  
It sure is nice having mystery boyfriends with connections  
  
**King Puppy  [1.43am]**  
HYUNG PLS  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.44am]**  
What can you offer me in exchange  
Information commands quite a price you know  
  
**King Puppy  [1.44am]**  
WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL  
JUST TELL ME  
WHAT ARE YOU URSULA???  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.44am]**  
And you're a dumb little mermaid with bad teeth that needs me to get your darling prince  
Lunch for a week or the deal's off  
  
**King Puppy  [1.45am]**  
did you just  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.45am]**  
I did just  
  
**King Puppy  [1.45am]**  
i cant believe you  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.46am]**  
Stop judging me  
That was a good one  
Just answer the damn question  
Your only chance at love is in my hands  
  
**King Puppy  [1.46am]**  
fuck you  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.46am]**  
No thanks, ask Mark instead  
But since I'm a nice hyung I'll take that as a yes  
[contact attached]  
  
**King Puppy  [1.47am]**  
THANK  
ARIGATOU  
DANKE  
BLESS YOU  
GOOD NIGHT/MORNING SWEET DREAMS MAY YOU MARRY YOUR MYSTERY BF AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL MYSTERY BABIES  
  
**Im Jaebum  [1.47am]**  
Fuck off

* * *

  
Jackson has a mental handbook for How To Approach [insert scenario]. Metaphorically flipping through the nonexistent pages, he finds the How To Approach Scoring A Date With Your Crush section woefully useless. It goes as follows:  
  
Step 1: Get his number  
Step 2: Freak out  
Step 3: Spend the rest of your days contemplating what to send  
Step 4: Dissolve into a sobbing pile of mush over your inability to send a simple text  
Step 5: Keep crying  
  
All steps perfectly executed and not a single date scored. Well technically he is still single and at a coffee shop so yes a single date. Sipping his overpriced Starbucks latte, he stares longingly through the window at the dental clinic across the street. So what if he's been here for the past few days trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved ~~target~~ dentist. He is an excellent marksman after all (inner Jaebum throttles inner Jackson at that).  
  
He ducks his head low and tries to blend in with the general youth... who are all respectable looking people dressed in smart casual attire. Jackson all-black-and-snapback (with a six pack) sticks out like a big ugly bruise in the sea of prim and proper. It's not his fault the clinic is located in such a classy area, okay? Granted, he probably should've worn more appropriate clothing but pre-caffeine Jackson didn't think of the consequences.  
  
For the hundredth time, he wonders how Jaebum managed to get a boyfriend while he's burning money just to spy on his man.  
  
"For no particular reason at all," a voice in his ear jolts him back to reality, "note that Mark-hyung's favourite cafe is the little blue one tucked at the corner." An arm pointing at a distant blob down the street enters his line of sight.  
  
Jackson whirls around to the grinning face of Mark's assistant, Park Jinyoung. The latter gives him a small salute and walks away with a quick "you didn't hear it from me."  
  
Sometimes you find love in unexpected places. Other times you find unexpected wingmen.

* * *

  
**King Puppy  [5.03pm]**  
help  
  
**Im Jaebum  [5.03pm]**  
Grow a pair  
  
**King Puppy  [5.03pm]**  
how do i ask someone out  
like  
i thought i could  
but apparently i cant  
IS SENPAI NOTICE ME AN OK FIRST MSG  
IS SENDING A MEME SOCIALLY ACCEPTABLE  
OH GOD I CANT DO THIS  
  
**Im Jaebum  [5.04pm]**  
Well for starters you don't stalk the fuck out of him  
  
**King Puppy  [5.04pm]**  
SHUT UP I WAS GATHERING INFORMATION  
SLEUTHING  
NOT STALKING  
I EVEN FOUND OUT WHICH CAFE IS HIS FAVOURITE HA  
  
**Im Jaebum  [5.04pm]** **  
** Yes yes because I totally did not pull some strings to help your pathetic ass make some "new discoveries"  
  
**King Puppy  [5.05pm]**  
what  
WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING  
  
**Im Jaebum  [5.05pm]** **  
** Just ask if he's free at whatever time  
Then ask him to go for lunch/dinner with you  
Try lunch if you wanna save money  
  
**King Puppy  [5.05pm]**  
danke  
cheapskate  
  
**Im Jaebum  [5.06pm]**  
I prefer the term thrifty  
  
**King Puppy  [5.06pm]**  
whatever you say  
miser

* * *

  
His heart pounds, every beat thudding with an echo that fills him, drowning out the sounds of the world. The red organ swells rapidly, pushing away the others, pressing them flush against the thin barrier if his skin. His lungs barely work, each breath he takes shallow and barely taking in the oxygen he desperately needs. His legs feel disconnected, like external lumps of flesh sewed on to him without wiring the nerves to his brain. His frozen hands hold up the burning metallic device, muscles feeling like rigid slabs of stone incapable of movement. Only the slightest twitch of his fingers show any signs of life in him. He feels caked in plaster, his insides pushing against the stiff cracking exterior, about to burst out of him — much like a balloon brought to an altitude high above the sea level at which it was inflated.  
  
His heart beats once. A softer pound follows.  
  
_He's drowning in it all._  
  
"Jackson stop being such a drama queen and send the damn message." Jaebum groans from where he's flopped on the sofa.  
  
He's lazing on the sofa, head propped up slightly by the armrest. On his chest lies Nora (Jaebum's precious baby), fast asleep under the bridge of his raised arms, linked by the phone (Jaebum's other precious baby) cradled in his hands. From the look on his face, Jackson assumes he's texting the mystery boyfriend (Jaebum's other other precious baby).  
  
Jackson, on the other hand, is stoning on the floor at the prospect of sending his own precious baby a message. A lifetime's worth of effort, condensed into a small text message.  
  
Jackson exhales shakily, phone trembling as it's held in unsteady limbs. "To send or not to send, that is the – FUCK!"  
  
**King Puppy  [8.24pm]**  
hi  
  
Jackon the genius of the century had somehow dropped his phone on his foot and, using his feet powers, sent the message. His "masterfully crafted message made with blood sweat and tears".  
  
**Markie-pooh  [8.24pm]**  
Sorry, who is this?  
  
Eternal, unending screaming into the void. He's rendered to a curled up humanoid ball of ear piercing screams. Think porcupine, but with the quills as high pitched screeches shooting out in every direction. Sharp arrows of sound waves find their way solidly in poor Jaebum and Nota ear drums, not even Jaebum's solid shield of "shut up or I'll hit you" is effective.  
  
Jaebum reckons Jackson screamed himself to unconsciousness when the noise suddenly dies down. As the slumped body would say, "rood".  
  
**King Puppy  [8.25pm]**  
[video attached]  
Please date him  
He is desperate  
\- Jaebum  
  
**Markie-pooh  [8.25pm]**  
JAEBUM EXPLAIN YOURSELF  
WHAT IS THIS  
  
**King Puppy  [8.25pm]**  
Your date this Friday  
7.30 after work  
The quaint cafe down the street that you like  
Smart casual  
  
"We're done here Nora. Let's go home," coos Jaebum, gently stroking his beloved cat's soft fur.  
  
The phone is left buzzing endlessly on the floor at the foot of the couch. At least Mark's spam would remind him to check his inbox.

* * *

  
**King Puppy  [9.46pm]**  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE  
DID YOU REALLY  
HOW COULD YOU  
FILM ME AT MY LOWEST MOMENT  
AND SEND IT  
TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE  
HYUNG WHY  
WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL  
  
**Im Jaebum  [9.46pm]**  
I simply helped you get a date since you're clearly too much of a wimp to do so yourself  
  
**King Puppy  [9.46pm]**  
HYUNG  
  
**Im Jaebum  [9.47pm]**  
Also I was showing Mark your true self  
So you don't have to pretend to be dignified/a normal functioning human being  
Less pressure that way  
Aren't I a good hyung?  
  
**King Puppy  [9.47pm]**  
traitor

* * *

  
**King Puppy  [6.00pm]**  
hyung  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.00pm]**  
Shouldn't you be preparing for your date  
Go  
Shoo  
  
**King Puppy  [6.00pm]**  
i prepped  
not that way  
maybe a little  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.01pm]**  
I did not need to know that  
Bye  
  
**King Puppy  [6.01pm]**  
im outside the cafe  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.01pm]**  
Why???  
  
**King Puppy  [6.01pm]**  
IDK MAN  
I FREAKED AND DIDNT WANNA BE LATE SO I LEFT EARLY AND I REALISE I MAY BE A BIT TOO EARLY  
FUCK  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.02pm]**  
Idiot  
Go wait at the coffee shop you used to stalk him at  
  
**King Puppy  [6.02pm]**  
BUT LIKE  
HED SEE ME LEAVE  
AND REALISE I WAS HERE TOO DAMN EARLY  
HALP  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.02pm]**  
Wait  
  
**King Puppy  [6.02pm]**  
???

* * *

  
**Jirongie  [6.02pm]**  
Jaebummie-hyung  
A very whipped Mark is leaving the clinic  
Like now  
Tell me the lovestruck puppy is early too  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.03pm]**  
... Both of them are idiots  
But yeah he's here early too  
Loitering around and contemplating stalking Mark from the coffee shop in fact  
Should I just tell him to go to the cafe?  
  
**Jirongie  [6.03pm]**  
Dont be mean  
But yes please do  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.03pm]**  
I'm not being mean, just stating facts

* * *

  
**Im Jaebum  [6.04pm]**  
Scratch that  
Go to the cafe  
Now  
  
**King Puppy  [6.04pm]**  
?????????  
  
**Im Jaebum  [6.04pm]**  
_Go_

 

* * *

  
In the approximately four minutes and twenty seven seconds he'd spent awkwardly loitering on the street, Jackson's run through the cafe name about ten times (he comes to the conclusion that "boulangerie" in white fine cursive font printed on a teal blue board should be the name) and the messages Hacker Jaebum sent after possessing his phone like the demon he is.  
  
He also realises that his carefully picked black dress shirt, grey slacks and dark brown shoes may be a bit of an overkill. Even his slightly rolled up sleeves (a last ditch effort at being casual) may not be enough.  
  
"Oh Jackson-ssi!" A very familiar, nice sounding voice exclaims from behind.  
  
Jackson does _not_ accidentally scream.  
  
"Ah, Mark-ss... shit" he whispers reverently, mouth dry at the sight before him.  
  
He has on a form fitting navy blue blazer over a plain white shirt and dark jeans. People should not look at good in generic smart casual clothes. But Mark is a literal angel that would make even old newspaper look like fashion.  
  
He walks up to him, arms almost brushing against each other. Smiling cutely, Mark steps towards the glass doors.  
  
"Shall we?"

* * *

  
As much as he wishes otherwise, it's awkward right from the start. There really should be a book on dating tips for gay people. If two guys on a date are gentlemen, who should be the one to open the door? Who pulls out the seat for the other? Should it be the taller? The more muscular? But it's not exactly right to make such assumptions purely based off outer appearances, is it? Damm this heteronormative society.  
  
Simply _entering_ was awkward. Both of them reached for the door only to spring apart to make way for the other. They eventually play and equally awkward game of rock paper scissors to decide who opens the door. (They tie five times before Jackson finally emerges victorious.)  
  
They avoid eye contact all the way to their table, where they hide their faces behind the tall menus.  
  
"So uh," Mark starts, "what are you getting?"  
  
Jackson peruses the long list, weighing ten different dishes in mind.  
  
"... Pasta?"  
  
The moment the words leave his lips, he regrets his decision. Granted, Mark looked adorable with his face scrunched up, but disapproval is disapproval, no matter how cute.  
  
His date reaches across the table, elbows settling on the small wooden surface as a finger nudges down his copy of the menu.  
  
"You just extracted a tooth a few days ago," Mark frowns, "you shouldn't eat such solid food so soon."  
  
Jackson is mortified. _Stupid stupid stupid Jackson you gigantic idi –_  
  
"Get this instead."  
  
He doesn't know what Mark pointed at, doesn't care really, too much in a daze at the ethereal being in front of him.

* * *

  
As the date progresses, they start to loosen up, the awkwardness becomes a distant memory. Jackson enters full Wang Puppy mode and Mark expresses his profound love for dogs. They also rant about the Meme of the Frog year, complaining that the "poor doggos and puppers have been left behind in favour of sock frogs like wtf bring back the derpy shibes they were and are still perfectly fine." Jackson feels strongly about it. Especially since he identifies as puppy most of the time.  
  
Just as Jackson's about to drink his soup (about time he found out what exactly Mark ordered for him really), he gets interrupted by said dog lover.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Mark lunges forward, grabbing his wrist tightly.  
  
Slowly prying the spoon from Jackson's grip, he brings it to his side of the table and blows on the soup, cooling it. Only after deeming it sufficiently cooled does he stretch out his arm once more before Jackson's mouth.  
  
"Your gum is still sensitive, don't eat such hot food until it fully heals, okay?" He says, prodding the warm metal against Jackson's lips.  
  
Staring the elder straight in the eye, Jackson wraps his lips against the spoon, humming in agreement.  
  
This time, Mark's mouth goes dry.

* * *

  
**Im Jaebum  [11.48pm]**  
How did it go  
Do I have to give him The Talk(tm)  
  
**Im Jaebum  [12.55am]**  
Did you die

* * *

  
"Leave marks, please," Jackson begs, breathy moans spilling from his lips as he desperately grinds against the hard body beneath him.  
  
He feels Mark grin into his bared neck, whining softly at the light nip he gets.  
  
"With pleasure."

* * *

  
**King Puppy  [8.30am]**  
i hv tasted the dentist equipment  
i am one with the soul sucking dentist device  
he can prod my insides with his tools anytime  
  
**Im Jaebum  [8.30am]**  
I did not and will never need to know what you do with Mark in bed  
  
**King Puppy  [8.30am]**  
who said anything about a bed  
it was a sofa lol  
  
**Im Jaebum  [8.30am]**

Why do you do this to me  
  
**King Puppy  [8.31am]**  
certain sources told me you weren't coming back so

can you blame us  
  
**Im Jaebum  [8.31am]**  
OH MY GOD YOU DID IT ON _OUR_ SOFA  
WHAT THE FUCK DUDE  
I LIVE THERE  
I SIT THERE  
HOW COULD YOU

**King Puppy  [8.31am]**

:D  
* 8==D

**Author's Note:**

> Have awkward conversations with me on tumblr until we both trail off and never speak again bc I have no social skills [ here](http://khoonsu-hyung.tumblr.com). (I am v smol and v lonely)


End file.
